The present invention relates generally to electroactive polymers that convert between electrical energy and mechanical energy. More particularly, the present invention relates to electroactive polymers having multiple active areas. The present invention also relates to methods of actuating electroactive polymers having multiple active areas.
In many applications, it is desirable to convert between electrical energy and mechanical energy. Exemplary applications requiring conversion from electrical to mechanical energy include robotics, pumps, speakers, general automation, disk drives and prosthetic devices. These applications include one or more actuators that convert electrical energy into mechanical workxe2x80x94on a macroscopic or microscopic level. Common actuator technologies, such as electromagnetic motors and solenoids, are not suitable for many of these applications, e.g., when the required device size is small (e.g., micro or mesoscale machines) or the weight or complexity must be minimized. Exemplary applications requiring conversion from mechanical to electrical energy include sensors and generators. These applications include one or more transducers that convert mechanical energy into electrical energy. Common electric generator technologies, such as electromagnetic generators, are not suitable for many of these applications, e.g., when the required device size is small (e.g., in a person""s shoe). These transducer technologies are also not ideal when a large number of devices must be integrated into a single structure or under various performance conditions such as when high power density output is required at relatively low frequencies.
Several xe2x80x98smart materialsxe2x80x99 have been used to convert between electrical and mechanical energy with limited success. These smart materials include piezoelectric ceramics, shape memory alloys and magnetostrictive materials. However, each smart material has a number of limitations that prevent its broad usage. Certain piezoelectric ceramics, such as lead zirconium titanate (PZT), have been used to convert electrical to mechanical energy. While having suitable efficiency for a few applications, these piezoelectric ceramics are typically limited to a strain below about 1.6 percent and are often not suitable for applications requiring greater strains than this. In addition, the high density of these materials often eliminates them from applications requiring low weight. Irradiated polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) is an electroactive polymer reported to have a strain of up to 4 percent when converting from electrical to mechanical energy. Similar to the piezoelectric ceramics, PVDF is often not suitable for applications requiring strains greater than 4 percent. Shape memory alloys, such as nitinol, are capable of large strains and force outputs. These shape memory alloys have been limited from broad use due to unacceptable energy efficiency, poor response time and prohibitive cost.
In addition to the performance limitations of piezoelectric ceramics and irradiated PVDF, their fabrication often presents a barrier to acceptability. Single crystal piezoelectric ceramics must be grown at high temperatures coupled with a very slow cooling down process. Irradiated PVDF must be exposed to an electron beam for processing. Both these processes are expensive and complex and may limit acceptability of these materials.
In view of the foregoing, alternative devices that convert between electrical and mechanical energy would be desirable.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to polymers that convert between electrical and mechanical energy. When a voltage is applied to electrodes contacting an electroactive polymer, the polymer deflects. This deflection may be used to do mechanical work. Similarly, when a previously charged electroactive polymer deflects, the electric field in the material is changed. The change in electric field may be used to produce electrical energy. An active area is a portion of a polymer having sufficient electrostatic force to enable deflection of the portion and/or sufficient deflection to enable a change in electrostatic force or electric field. The present invention relates to transducers and devices comprising multiple active areas. The invention also relates to methods for actuating one or more active areas.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a transducer for converting between electrical energy and mechanical energy. The transducer comprises an electroactive polymer having a plurality of active areas. The plurality of active areas comprise a first active area having at least two first active area electrodes and a first portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the first portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two first active area electrodes and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the first portion. The plurality of active areas also comprise a second active area having at least two second active area electrodes and a second portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the second portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two second active area electrodes and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the second portion.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a device for converting between electrical energy and mechanical energy. The device comprises an electroactive polymer having a plurality of active areas. The plurality of active areas comprise a first active area having at least two first active area electrodes and a first portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the first portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two first active area electrodes and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the first portion. The plurality of active areas also comprise a second active area having at least two second active area electrodes and a second portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the second portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two second active area electrodes and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the second portion. The device also comprises a substantially rigid member coupled to a third portion of the electroactive polymer.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a method for using an electroactive polymer having a plurality of active areas. The electroactive polymer comprises a first active area and a second active area, the first active area having at least two first active area electrodes and a first portion of the electroactive polymer, the second active area having at least two second active area electrodes and a second portion of the electroactive polymer. The method comprises providing a change in electric field to the at least two first active area electrodes. The method also comprises providing a change in electric field to the at least two second active area electrodes.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a transducer for converting between electrical energy and mechanical energy. The transducer comprises an electroactive polymer having a plurality of active areas. The plurality of active areas comprise a first active area having a first electrode, a common electrode, and a first portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the first portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the first electrode and the common electrode and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the first portion. The plurality of active areas also comprise a second active area having a second electrode, the common electrode, and a second portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the second portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the second electrode and the common electrode and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the second portion.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a transducer for converting between electrical energy and mechanical energy. The transducer comprises an electroactive polymer having a plurality of active areas. The plurality of active areas comprise a first active area having at least two first active area electrodes and a first portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the first portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two first active area electrodes and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the first portion. The plurality of active areas also comprise a second active area having at least two second active area electrodes and a second portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the second portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two second active area electrodes and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the second portion.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a device for converting between electrical energy and mechanical energy. The device comprises an electroactive polymer having a plurality of active areas. The plurality of active areas comprise a first active area having at least two first active area electrodes and a first portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the first portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two first active area electrodes and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the first portion. The plurality of active areas also comprise a second active area having at least two second active area electrodes and a second portion of the electroactive polymer arranged in a manner which causes the second portion to deflect in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two second active area electrodes and/or arranged in a manner which causes a change in electric field in response to deflection of the second portion. The device further comprises a substantially rigid member having a first portion and a second portion. The first portion of the substantially rigid member coupled to a third portion of the electroactive polymer. The second portion of the substantially rigid member capable of motion assisted by deflection of the first portion of the polymer in response to a change in electric field provided by the at least two first active area electrodes and/or capable of motion that causes a change in electric field in the first portion of the polymer. The device additionally comprises a frame coupled to a fourth portion of the polymer.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be described in the following description of the invention and associated figures.